Full Moon
by Yolbert
Summary: Aku selalu menatap bulan purnama dimana saat setan akan turun dari langit malam. Tapi itu hanya legenda, tak ada hal seperti itu. Aku Erza Scarlet tidak percaya dengan legenda tersebut. / "Setan ya, menarik! Tapi mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia manusia" / "AKU INI SETAN TULEN!" / Rewrite FanFic Full Moon Night / Tertarik untuk membaca? RnR please


Terinspirasi dari cerita **Full Moon Night **by **Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida. **Rewrite Story. Saya sudah mendapat ijin dari Karou-san. Tapi jalan cerita nya beda. Ini cerita nya dari **Rate T** ke **Semi M** ke **M**. Nanti kalau sudah Semi M akan saya beritahu di summary nya. Okey, selamat membaca!

::

_**Full Moon **__by __**Yolbert**_

_**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail **__by __**Hiro Mashima**_

_**Full Moon Night **__by __**Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**_

_****_

::

_Aku selalu menatap bulan purnama dimana saat setan akan turun dari langit malam._

_Tapi itu hanya legenda, tak ada hal seperti itu._

_Aku Erza Scarlet tidak percaya dengan legenda tersebut._

_"Setan ya, menarik! Tapi mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia manusia"_

_"AKU INI SETAN TULEN!"_

::

"Ih~ Aku jadi takut keluar malem-malem pas bulan purnama!" ucap seseorang yang dikenal bernama Lucy sambil berguling-guling di ranjangnya, sembari melihat keluar jendela. Bulan sudah menunjukkan dirinya, walaupun kadang ada pula dimana bulan tersebut tertutup oleh awan mendung pada malam hari.

Dari tempat lain, terdapat perbedaan pendapat antara satu dengan yang lainnya "Kenapa harus takut?" ucap seseorang lagi yang bernama Erza Scarlet yang sedang berendam di bak mandi. "Lagi pula legenda itu belum tentu benar keberadaanya, aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal _supernatural_ seperti itu. Disini kan bukan dunia _fantasy_!" lanjut Erza menuangkan sabun dalam bak mandinya.

"Kamu berani sekali ya Za, aku aja takut dengan hal seperti itu. Habis kan biasanya di film _horror_ setan itu bentuknya menakutkan~" jelas Lucy mengingatkan Erza bahwa setan itu adalah sesuatu makhluk yang menakutkan bahkan bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Belum tentu seperti itu" Erza lalu mengusap-usap tangannya dengan sabun dan kembali berkata "Itu kan hanya khayalan manusia, belum tentu wujud setan yang sebenarnya menakutkan. Kemungkinan wujud sebenarnya ganteng atau cantik" Erza pun membasuh dirinya dengan air dan mengenakan handuk dan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Iya juga sih~ Tapi aku tetep takut~" seru Lucy mengambil _pocky_ rasa coklatnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan dan memakan _pocky_nya.

"Itu sih emang dari sananya kamu yang penakut!" Erza menyisir rambut _scarlet_ panjangnya, setelah selesai ia meletakan sisir tersebut ke tempat asalnya dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Hehehe" tawa Lucy gaje.

"Sudah ya, aku harus ke rumah kakekku dulu" ucap Erza dan menutup teleponnya. Ternyata Erza mandi dan merapihkan dirinya karena mau pergi ke rumah kakeknya!

"Hei-hei!

.

tuuuup

.

Udah ditutup lagi teleponnya. Dia gak tau apa sekarang jam berapa? Malem ini bulan purnama lagi, semoga saja dia selamat dijalan"

* * *

**-Full Moon-**

* * *

_**Erza P.O.V**_

Ntah mengapa aku merasa aura malam ini berbeda, aku berpikir sambil menatap langit malam pada hari ini. Lalu mataku terfokus oleh bulan yang begitu besar dan kusadari hari ini adalah bulan dimana memiliki bentuk yang penuh.

Bulan Purnama~

Hah~ Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi memikirkan perkataan Lucy yang 'setan akan turun pada saat langit malam bulan purnama' ya? Hah~ Bulan purnama, ntah mengapa aku selalu menatap bulan purnama. Aku suka sekali dengan bulan purnama, tapi karena legenda itu membuat bulan purnama serasa menakutkan dari biasanya.

Padahal aku ingin semua orang melihat dan mengetahui seberapakah indah itu langit malam yang disinari oleh bulan penuh, tapi bulan purnama menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi warga-warga di kota_ Magnolia_ ini.

Kenapa harus ada legenda itu? Padahal bulan purnama adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut indah. Andai saja aku bisa mencapai bulan purnama ini! Batinku menjulurkan tanganku ke singasana bulan tersebut.

_**Enf of Erza P.O.V**_

Sesaat setelah itu, Erza seperti melihat benda hitam yang akan tepat jatuh ke arah Erza. "Benda hitam apa itu? Celaka! Aku harus menghindar" ucap Erza dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Lalu dia menunggu sesuatu yang jatuh itu benar-benar jatuh!

BRUAK! Tepat setelah benda itu jatuh. Tidak, bukan benda! Melainkan manusia!. Manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam. Sesaat wajah Erza merasa merona, mungkin ini efek karena wajah manusia jatoh yang keren?

"Hm... Apa kau jatuh dari atas pesawat?" Tanya Erza tanpa basa-basi dan dapat dikatakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Bukan bodoh! Aku ini setan yang datang dari dunia bulan purnama! HAH~ karena legenda yang aneh itu, aku didorong dari duniaku dan jatuh ke tempat seperti ini. Sekarang aku mau kemana? Di dunia ini sama sekali tak seorangpun setan yang kukenal-" Jelas manusia yang mengaku sebagai setan yang dikenal dengan sebutan Jellal Fernandess itu.

Pakaian serba hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan jubah panjang yang tentu saja bewarna hitam pula. Rambut bewarna biru laut serta mata onixnya. Diri yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama dengan lambang yang seperti mata uang Jepang di bawah mata kanannya(benar gk nih?) membuat Erza merasa tertarik.

"Setan ya, menarik! Tapi mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia manusia" ucap Erza dan menirukan gaya berpikir _Shinichi Kudo_ dari_fandom_ tetangga yang membuat Jellal tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Heh? Kau bilang menarik? Gak salah denger aku? Harusnya kau lari melihatku! Apa-apaan sifatmu itu? Buat orang emosi aja, dan satu hal yang harus kutegaskan padamu!" Seru Jellal sambil menarik napas nya dalam-dalam.

"AKU INI SETAN TULEN!" Bentak Jellal dan langsung ditambah emosi dengan kata-kata menusuk Erza lainnya.

"Memangnya kamu setan?"

Hening sesaat_

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar meledak..

Padahal udah diteriaki kencang-kencang oleh Jellal bahwa dirinya itu adalah setan, ada kata 'tulen'-nya lagi!

"Kau boleh menetap di rumah kakekku, pasti dia menginjinkanmu tinggal disana karena dia senang dengan hal-hal gaib sepertimu." ucap Erza dan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain mengikuti gadis tersebut.

* * *

**-Rumah Kakek Erza-**

* * *

"Kakek, aku membawa seseorang!" Erza mendobrak pintu masuk dan langsunglah pintu tersebut terbuka dengan kencangnya.

"Erza, bisakah kau masuk dengan pelan?" Memang menjadi kebiasaan Erza mendobrak pintu jika ingin masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Jadi.. Siapa yang kau bawa di malam hari seperti ini?" tanya Makarov menghentikan pekerjaannya membaca buku dan melihat laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam di sebelah Erza.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah memanggilnya?" lanjut Makarov dan membuat Erza bingung dengan kata-kata yang tak jelas yang disebutkan oleh Makarov.

"Maksud kakek apa?" tanya Erza menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Intinya.. Kau sudah memanggil setan untuk menemanimu sekaligus menjagamu dari bahaya. Dengan begini, kalian berdua sudah terikat kontrak antara manusia dengan setan. Erza.. bersiap-siaplah karena mulai hari ini kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik"

"APA?"

"Tunggu!" ucap Jellal tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimat yang berikutnya akan diucapkan oleh Makarov. "Apa?" Erza langsung memincingkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jellal.

'Kenapa aku harus melindungi anak ini?' pikir Jellal melihat Erza dengan serius, tentu saja Erza dapat memperkirakan bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap.

"Yap! Itu adalah tugasmu nak!" seru Makarov tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Jellal terkejut, kenapa bisa kakek itu membaca pikirannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kamu kalau kakekku itu bisa membaca pikiran orang. Lalu apa maksudmu anak hah?" Omel Erza karena ia disamaratakan dengan anak-anak, mungkinkah Erza juga bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Makudnya.. kenapa mesti aku yang terpilih dari sekian banyak setan yang ada? Dan lagi.. Cara turunku dari dunia bulan ke bumi gak elit lagi!" seru Jellal yang lebih mementingkan kualitas dibandingkan kuantiasnya.

"Yaudah, kalau gak mau pulang sana!" bentak Erza, ia menjauh kembali menuju jendela dengan perasaan kesal.

"Cukup kalian!

Untuk Erza, jangan merusak ikatan antara setan dengan manusia.

Untuk kau.. siapa namamu nak?" tanya Makarov menatap Jellal.

"Jellal.. Jellal Fernandess" singkatnya.

"Ya, untuk Jellal.. Kalau kamu tidak mengikuti legenda tersebut, maka kamu akan kena hukuman saat kembali ke dunia bulan" Jelas Makarov panjang lebar menyeruput tehnya yang entah kapan muncul dihadapannya.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua saling diam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali "Hah~ Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang dulu.. Besok akan kakek jelaskan lebih _detail_" ucap Makarov mendorong mereka berdua ke depan pintu.

"Tunggu! Aku harus tinggal dimana?" tanya Jellal memberhentikan dorongan Makarov pada mereka.

"Dirumah Erza lah, dimana lagi?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Begitulah _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san _kata kakek dia setan yang kupanggil dan aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan aku memanggilnya" ucap Erza padat singkat dan jelas sembari menunjuk Jellal yang sedang memperhatikan seisi ruangan dari dunia manusia ini.

"Anak papa sudah bisa memangggil toh rupanya?

Sama seperti papa, mama adalah setan yang papa panggil" ucap Ayah Erza yang konyolnya tak main-main saat sedang bersama dengan istrinya.

"Ah Papa, jangan bicarakan hal itu di depan anak kita! Kata setannya gak enak didengar! Ohohoho~"

"Jadi inget dulu~" lanjut ayah Erza.

"Iya~" lanjut ibu Erza dengan gajenya.

"Oke, aku mau tidur!" ucap Erza dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan pintu.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita tidur!" Ayah Erza dan ibunya meninggalkan Jellal yang sudah membeku di depan pintu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Makarov mereka berdua pun datang lagi. Tentu saja karena mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suasana hening...

Erza berada di samping jendela sambil menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan burung-burung kecil yang sedang berkeliaran di depan rumah kakeknya. Jellal sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Sedangkan Makarov, sedang mengobrak-ngabrik kumpulan bukunya dan sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah ini dia!" Makarov menaikan tangannya supaya Erza dan Jellal dapat melihat buku yang dicari-cari barusan. Buku tersebut dapat didefinisikan sebuah buku kuno yang telah usang, dan sepertinya itu buku kuno. Serta terdapat judul "Sejarah Keluarga Scarlet" disampulnya.

Erza dan Jellal mendekat pada makarov yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk di kursinya dan bersama-samaan saling berkata "Sejarah Keluarga Scarlet?" mereka sama-sama bingung.

"Buku kuno?" Erza memiringkan sebelah matanya.

"Buku tua usang" ucap Jellal berikutnya.

JDUK!

Berakhir dengan kepala mereka berdua yang benjol karena digebuk pake tongkat oleh Makarov. "Dasar kalian berdua ini ya... BISA BICARA YANG ENAK DIDENGAR GAK? Buku ini sudah ada sejak turun temurun sejak kakek belum lahir! Ini bukan buku biasa, lalu.. akan kuserahkan ini padamu Erza. Sebelum itu.." Setelah kalimat Makarov yang panjang itu berakhir, ia membuka halaman buku demi halaman lalu melihat profil seseorang.

"Ini dia, _**Profile Lengkap Jellal Fernandess**_!" lanjutnya dan menunjukkan halaman buku tersebut.

_Nama: Jellal Fernandess_

_TTL: Negri Bulan, xx xxxxxxxx xxxx_

_Umur: 19xxxx_

_Gol. Darah: x_

_Makanan kesukaan: Energi positif manusia_

_Yang dibenci: Darah_

_Berat: xx_

_Tinggi: xxx_

_Mata: Onix_

_Rambut: Biru Laut_

_Jellal Fernandess, setan paling bodoh yang ada di dunia bulan. Ia sudah diturunkan pada xx/xx/xxxx untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk melindungi seorang gadis bernama **** ****** karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh makhluk halus. Sehingga mulai pada hari berikutnya ia akan dikejar-kejar makhluk halus dan Jellal harus menolongnya. Jika gagal, Jellal akan dikurung di penjara dunia bulan selama jumlah kesalahannya._

"Wogh,,, Lihatlah diriku di foto ini.. Keren bukan?"

"Gak!" ucap Makarov dan Erza secara bersamaan.

"Lihat kek, ternyata dia setan paling bodoh di dunia manusia" tawa Erza tak henti menunjuk tulisan kata _-_Bodoh diikuti oleh Makarov yang ikut tertawa lepas.

Jellal hanya bisa memonyongkan bibirnya "Jadi, seperti apa itu energi positif manusia?" tanya Erza pada kakeknya sembari menyeruput the yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Seperti..." belum sempat Makarov menjelaskannya... Makarov telah beku ditempat dengan tangan menggenggam cangkir teh.

"!"

Jellal mencium bibir Erza dan hampir saja jantung Erza copot, ia langsung menendang Jellal ke arah tembok dan berakhir dengan Jellal yang telah pingsan ke langit ke-7. Wajah Erza memerah seperti tomat 'Itu kan _first kiss_ ku~' batin Erza kesal sekaligus malu ia langsung mundur 1000 langkah dari tempat itu.

"Yaya, _first kiss_ mu" lanjut Makarov kembali menyeruput the miliknya.

"Kakek! Jangan baca pikiran orang dong!" teriak Erza, ia pun kembali mendobrak pintu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kakek belum menjelaskan apa yang akan mengincarmu!" Erza menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjalan, ia pun tak tahu saat ia berjalan, ia telah menginjak Jellal. Lalu ia duduk manis di depan kakeknya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan mengincarku itu?" tanya Erza langsung pada intinya.

"Makhluk halus" singkat Makarov, ia membuka buku tersebut lagi.

"Ini dia, dulu nenekmu itu mempunyai kekuatan _six sense_! Maka dari itu banyak sekali makhluk halus yang menginginkan kekuatan nenekmu. Lalu sudah menjadi tugas kakek untuk melindungi nenekmu" ucap Makarov tiada hentinya.

"Jadi.. KAKEK MAU MENJELASKAN ATAU MENCERITAKAN CERITA MASA LALU HAH?" darah Erza sudah mencapai puncaknya, kalau bisa dilihat ia sudah berasap-asap.

"Oh.. Jadi, kekuatan _six sense_ yang kau punya sepertinya juga akan diincar oleh para makhluk halus" ucap Makarov dan lagi-lagi ia kembali menyeruput tehnya, dan sesekali menyenggol Jellal yang pingsan dengan tongkatnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kekuatanku diambil?" tanya Erza menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bumi akan hancur!" Makarov menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Cukup! Aku mengerti, jadi aku harus menjaga diriku supaya kekuatanku tidak diambil oleh makhluk halus dan tugas setan itu yang melindungiku" Erza bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

'Lalu.. kekuatan seperti apa _six sense_ itu?' batin Erza pada dirinya sendiri lalu mendobrak pintunya.

"Itu semacam kekuatan untuk mengetahui letak suatu benda ataupun kekuatan untuk membaca masa depan orang" jelas Makarov.

"Oh~ Baiklah kek, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Erza melambaikan tangan pelan, cukup banyak ia menyerap informasi pada hari ini.

"Tunggu! Jangan lupa bawa ini juga!" seru Makarov menunjuk Jellal yang masih pingsan.

"Hah~ Merepotkan!" Erza menyeret Jellal dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menaruh Jellal di sembarangan tempat dan ia menuju ke kamarnya.

'Sungguh manusia yang kejam T~T' Jellal hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya dan tetap berbaring di lantai tempat Erza menggeletakkannya begitu saja.

Mandi, makan, minum, mengerjakan hal lainnya. Tak terasa ternyata dia di rumah kakeknya untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu bisa mencapai waktu setengah hari. Entah penjelasan seperti apa yang dapat Erza masukan dalam pikirannya, hal yang sulit dimengerti padahal Erza sendiri sudah mengerti hal itu. Pokoknya hal yang tidak masuk akal!

Setelah selesai melakukan segala kebutuhannya, ia berbaring di ranjang dan tertidur

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Erza mengelilingi taman pada pagi hari untuk menghirup udara segar, ia berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun tentang makhluk halus.

'_Berikan kekuatanmu padaku'_

Baru saja dibilang oleh Kida kalau tak ada gangguan makhluk halus, sekarang malah muncul di depan Erza.

"Jadi ini makhluk halusnya? Roh bewarna hitam dan sepertinya berbahaya! Hhya!" dengan semua tenaganya ia menyerang Makhluk halus itu tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tentu saja! Mana bisa manusia biasa menyerang makhluk halus seperti itu.

Erza pun berlari, tentu saja ia dikejar oleh makhluk tersebut yang tak henti menyebutkan berikan kekuatanmu padaku. "Aku baru sadar! MANA BISA MANUSIA NYERANG BENDA MATI SEPERTI ITU~!" dengan sekencangnya Erza berlari, orang-orang yang melihat Erza berlari sekencang itu hanya mengira ia sedang ber-joging ria. Padahal tidak! Ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh roh!

"Jellal! Dimana kau?"

..

..

..

..

..

**To Be Countinue**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya. Maaf kalau chapter 1 nya agak sama.

Kalau kalian tertarik membaca cerita selanjutnya, tetap ikuti kisah ini ya?

Review Please!


End file.
